TJ Federal Representative Assents House Reform
The Keen-Valencia Reform Act recieves assent! After months of preperations being made and funding allocation, last week The Count Rutland gave his assent to The Keen-Valencia Reform Act, permitting parliamentary reform to the state. The well publicised signing took place in the lobby of former Palace of Parliament, where The Count was surrounded by former Deputies and the Duchess of Tapanauo. Before giving his signature, The Count read aloud his added decleration: "beit so wishful of the people, with whom life is sworn around, hand is set on this Act to make it such law that all those who ask for a more democratic Duchy shall so recieve it, as will and wit of their elected representatives. May the Gods have faith in all and all those have faith in the Gods". The old Palace of Parliament shall be closed for around two years as it undergoes renovations to become a Musuem and National Site of Historic Importance. The Tapanuan Government shall continue to own the Palace and it will be kept in reserve for future need if it is required again. Old Royal Palace was selected as the new grounds for the House of Burgesses. Formerly housing the Duke of Tapanuo and Royal residents, the Old Royal Palace was retired when the Duke moved into a smaller, more secure location. After months of reservations, which are still ongoing, a large enough chamber has been constructed and it has been deemed safe to begin using the building. Above the entrance to the chamber reads, 'to all who seek freedom, or seek a greater life in the eyes of liberty, justice and equality, this is your House'. This reference has been marked as "wholly hyperbolic" although majority of Representatives have joined in support of the words, saying it's a "calling banner we can all get behind" and "a reminder of our obligations". In line the the Reform Act, there would not be another election, but a redistribution of seats based on vote share at the previous election. The parliament is currently constructed as: Imperial Party (126) Democratic Unionist Party (99) Tapanuo Liberal Party (46) The Socialists of Tapanuo (49) Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party (30) Tapanuo Fascist Party (19) Popular Republican Movement (11) Those selected to be Representatives were present in the new House this morning for an opening address from Prince Vinther, Duke of Tapanuo. Here is an extract from his speech: "Sometimes in life we question whether we are doing enough to help other people. Here we are questioning the very basic principles of Government and governance. There's a lot left we have to learn, to teach, to share, to explore. Even if we fall on our faces in the most embarrasing failure, we must go and we must do. We must learn, we must teach and share and explore and what is more, we must always look at things from new angles. What a mignificant display of that we have here today. I praise change and I look to a crowd of young, willing, determinded faces of Representatives who I know will serve well, fittingly and loyally. What joy we have to look forward to and I know Madam Speaker will continue her work to keep everyone at peace." Category:The Imperial Constitution